


Cтратегическое отступление

by Olya



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olya/pseuds/Olya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бета: Cpl.Merqury<br/>Оригинал: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/156581">Strategic Withdrawal</a> by thebunnyknows, разрешение на перевод получено</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cтратегическое отступление

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Strategic Withdrawal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/156581) by [thebunnyknows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebunnyknows/pseuds/thebunnyknows). 



– Сосредоточься на своем внутреннем центре, брат.

– Сосредоточься на… Руди, что, блин, ты несешь? – только Брэд Колберт мог выглядеть обиженным, стоя вверх ногами и практически на грани падения.

– Он имел в виду, чтобы ты выпрямил спину до того, как твоя белая задница грохнется на землю.

Брэд извернулся, чтобы глянуть на Эсперу. Поук во всеуслышание объявил йогу "псевдо-духовной практикой, больше подходящей испорченным богатым дамочкам и гомо-веганам с Сансет-Стрип", но при этом без проблем сгибал и скручивал свое тело в различные позы, демонстрируемые Руди. 

– У тебя нет необходимого духовного настроя, – сказал Руди. 

– Духовного? – уточнил Брэд. – Я думал, что комплекс этих упражнений поможет нам стать более гибкими. 

– Йога – это не только физическая подготовка, брат, – Руди повернулся к Брэду. – Это забота о здоровье тела, ума и души. 

– И все это и так вполне здорово, – отрезал Брэд. – Все, что мне нужно – обрести способность втиснуться в консервную банку на несколько кошмарных часов в день и не сломать при этом спину. 

– Ты мечтатель, чувак, – сказал Поук. – Шансов, что гигантский викинг вроде тебя в костюме химзащиты сможет втиснуться без потерь в одну из этих жестянок, что мы получили, не больше, чем на то, что Персон заткнется до конца столетия.

– Эй, – возмутился Рэй с другого конца площадки. – Просто вы, варвары, не способны оценить хорошую музыку и интеллектуальные дискуссии, которыми я одарю тех счастливчиков, что окажутся в одном хамви со мной. Но это не значит, что я не могу сдержаться, когда нужно.

– Рэй, существует огромная разница между хорошей музыкой и той дисгармоничной, любимой белой швалью и дальнобойщиками кантри-чушью, которую ты называешь музыкой, – протянул Брэд, крутя ногами и пытаясь сохранить равновесие в новой позе, в которую только что плавно перетек Руди. 

– Сказал человек, слушающий Air Supply, – подколол Поук. 

– Air Supply – это классика, – Брэд оставался невозмутим. 

– Брэд, экстренное сообщение! – ухмыльнулся Поук. – Вещи не становятся классикой просто потому, что устарели на 20 лет. По твоей логике, диско это тоже классика. 

– Смотрите, Эспера со мной согласен. Диско отстой! – подхватил Рэй. – Кроме того, Уолту нравится мое пение, правда, Уолт?

– Выпустите меня отсюда, – отозвался Уолт со своего коврика позади Рэя. 

– Заткнись, Рэй, – Брэд устало пытался не дать разъехаться коленям, пока растягивался его позвоночник. – В моем хамви по-прежнему запрещено кантри. 

– Фашист, – пробормотал Рэй, ловко поменявший позу вслед за Руди. 

– Почему у тебя все так легко получается? – не выдержал Брэд, обращаясь к Руди. 

– Все дело в том, что у меня правильный духовный центр, – ответил тот.

– И много практики, – сухо добавил Рэй, – и, возможно, резиновое тело. 

– Брэд, ты никогда не задумывался над тем, что, может быть, ты не создан для йоги? – поинтересовался Эспера. 

– Я понял, что йога не создана для меня, – пробормотал Брэд. 

– Тогда почему ты еще здесь, изображаешь гуттаперчевого мальчика, а не пойдешь и займешься чем-нибудь другим? – из-за спины раздался приглушенный голос. Звучало как Гарза, но Брэд не был уверен. Оборачиваться он не стал, потому что тогда наверняка бы упал. 

А Брэд совершенно точно не собирался упасть, занимаясь йогой перед взводом. 

– Потому что, – пояснил Брэд терпеливо, – мне нужно заняться чем-то новым. А поскольку гор тут нет, и с восхождениями глухо, я решил, что новый способ обрести гибкость может пригодиться мне в будущем. 

– А еще кое-кто сказал, что он не сможет заниматься наравне со всеми, потому что никогда не делал этого раньше, и как дебил из средней школы, наш дорогой Айсмен не мог не ответить на вызов, как жирный ребенок не может устоять перед шоколадкой. Такое небольшое соревнование, – Рэй нагло ухмылялся. 

– Я заметил, что и ты здесь, пытаешься быть наравне, – оборвал Брэд своего радиста. 

– Ты просто завидуешь, что я сгибчивее, – заметил Рэй. – И сейчас точно свалишься, если не раздвинешь ноги еще шире. 

– Персон, пожалуйста, никогда не произноси при мне фразу «раздвинь ноги еще шире», – поморщился Поук. – Я боюсь это случайно визуализировать.

– Я всего лишь пытаюсь уберечь Колберта от позора перед половиной взвода. Некоторые просто не заточены под такие вещи.

– Я не завидую твоей сгибчивости, – Брэд как будто и правда обиделся. 

– И я не могу поверить, что ты на самом деле произнес слово "сгибчивость" с каменным лицом, – сказал Поук. – Я даже не думаю, что такое слово вообще есть.

– Конечно, есть такое слово! – Персон возмущенно поднял брови. 

– Знаешь, я не удивлен, что у тебя есть к этому способности, Рэй, – произнес Брэд. – Учитывая все то время в школе, что ты провел в шкафчиках и других тесных местах, прячась от своих мучителей.

– Эй, ублюдок, – завопил Персон. – Никто не запирал меня в шкафчике! 

– Ты уверен в этом, Персон? – спросил Поук. – Сдается мне, ты в школе больше всех огребал. Спортсмены доставали тебя?

– Не ты ли был членом дискуссионного клуба? – продолжал Брэд. – Думаю, каждый футболист стремился тебя пнуть.

– А это не ты был одним из тех, кто делал невыносимой жизнь любого, относившегося к тебе как к простому смертному? – спросил Рэй.

– Он и сейчас такой, – кивнул Поук. – Что заставляет тебя думать, что он вел себя иначе, когда был моложе?

– Наш прекрасный мексиканский друг абсолютно прав, – сказал Брэд великодушно. – В этом навыке я совершенствовался все последние годы. 

– Ты, наверное, много времени провел, оттачивая свое мастерство, – сказал Рэй, – потому что ты, друг мой, можешь быть особенно жестоким ублюдком, если захочешь.

– Только для тех, кто этого заслуживает, – Брэд произнес это ровно, как мог, хотя его руки начали дрожать из-за неудобного положения тела.

– Интересно, по каким критериям ты отбираешь тех, кто заслуживает подобного обращения? – спросил Руди. – Мне кажется, ты склонен многих считать недостойными. 

– Хочешь сказать, я слишком груб? – спросил Брэд. 

– Я хочу сказать, что у тебя слишком высокие стандарты для твоих собратьев, – дипломатично выразился Руди. 

– Он хотел сказать, что ты задница, – прямо сказал Поук. 

– И в этом нет ничего плохого, – кивнул Руди и спокойно переместился в новую позу. Половина взвода не смогла сдвинуться с места.

– Господе Иисусе, ты хочешь нас убить? – взмолился кто-то.

– Просто попытайтесь расширить границы возможностей своего тела, – невозмутимо ответил Руди. Уолт упал, и ему пришлось встать и помахать конечностями, прежде чем попытаться вернуться в нужную позу. 

Брэд сам уже был готов упасть, когда услышал, что Ганни Уинн зовет его.

– Похоже, ты спасен от посмешища, чувак. Кажется, ЭлТи хочет тебя видеть, – усмехнулся Рэй. 

– Нет, ничего, можешь остаться и закончить, – сказал, подходя, Уинн, разглядывая собравшуюся группу и явно развлекаясь. – Ничего такого, что не могло бы подождать. Или я могу привести сюда ЭлТи. 

– В этом нет необходимости, – сказал Брэд, раскручиваясь и выпрямляясь, наконец. – Я готов идти. 

Брэд подумал, что встреча с лейтенантом – вполне приемлемая причина для ухода с занятия йогой, и другого выхода не было, как отступить в нужный момент. 

– Кроме того, – сказал Брэд сержанту Уинну, – йога действительно не создана для меня.


End file.
